Formulations of drilling fluids having the right properties are essential for drilling operations, particularly in the newer methods of drilling, working over, and completing wells. The effectiveness of a drilling fluid is measured by its characteristics: fluid density, viscosity, gel strength, fluid loss and contamination control. Additives are used to control these characteristics for the optimum performance of the drilling fluids. Drilling fluid additives, however, often create problems while improving necessary functions of the fluid. It has been proposed to use a clear brine as a drilling fluid, with the clear brine incorporating zinc salts to provide a high density. Maintaining a stable viscosity and fluid loss properties in an acidic environment can be problematic.
The problem of effective thickening of high salinity brines, particularly zinc bromide brines, has confronted the industry for almost two decades. Zinc-containing additives tend to acidify the brine. Conventional additives generally lose their effectiveness in an acidic environment. Viscosifying polymers, fluid loss control polymers, both natural and synthetic, as well as other additives were typically developed to work in high pH conditions. When zinc is added to raise the density, the resulting change in the pH can adversely alter the rheological properties of the drilling fluid. Moreover, because the required density of the brine is not always known beforehand, the drilling fluid additives must be able to function over a wider potential pH range than might actually be encountered in a single well.
The problem of maintaining the optimum characteristics of drilling fluids in an acidic environment has not been adequately addressed or solved by prior teachings. There is an unfulfilled need for a drilling fluid that maintains desired density, viscosity, gel strength and filter cake formation in neutral or slightly acidic brines.
Another pervasive problem with drilling fluids is that a log-log plot of viscosity versus shear rate usually results in a bow-shaped curve, rather than a straight line. This complicates and can introduce error into hydraulic calculations at different shear rates. It would be desirable to be able to use a drilling fluid with straight line rheology.